


It's a Nice Day for a Fraud Wedding

by MiddleofNowhere92



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Modern Era, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleofNowhere92/pseuds/MiddleofNowhere92
Summary: The one where Jet makes a joke about Sokka marrying for citizenship and Katara takes him too seriously...
Relationships: Jet & Katara (Avatar), Jet & Sokka (Avatar), Jet/Sokka (Avatar), past jet/katara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: 2021 Avatar Pro-Shipping Rare Pair Challenge





	1. Chapter 1

It was a slow night at the bar. Jet focused on scrubbing the wood bar top a little too harshly. His phone buzzed, making a jarring noise against the counter.

He unlocked it to see a text.

_ Kat: See you in 10 _

He sent a quick K in response and that was that. Him and Katara had dated in high school, but that was 10 years ago at this point. Now he was more like her emotional support ex boyfriend. Not that he really minded.

A few minutes later, Katara blew into the bar. She dramatically crumpled onto a stool and laid her head on the counter. 

Jet asked, "What's up buttercup?" Katara responded by mumbling incoherently. He prodded her elbow, "What was that?"

She sat up, her bright blue eyes were alarmed and her thick brown hair was messy from having her hands in it. She elaborated pointing at the TV, "That racist buffoon, Kuei, won the presidency! The first item he passed was stricter immigration laws. Sokka's gonna get deported."

Jet tried to be comforting, "They can't just deport him...can they?" Katara hit him with a hard glare. She scraped her nail against the counter, "He's been on a waiting list for years just to become a permanent resident."

Jet cocked his head to the side, his eyebrows pinched in confusion, "How come you didn't have to go through all of that?" Katara gave him a bored look, "You think you would remember, I was born here. Sokka was a year old when my parents moved here. I can't let him be deported; this is all he knows."

Jet joked to lighten Katara's mood, "Just have him marry someone for citizenship. Problem solved." Katara rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right away. Like there's a single guy just waiting to marry him." She let out a chuckle and Jet felt better now that she wasn't on the verge of an emotional outburst. 

Jet let out a laugh to match hers, but then he noticed her brow furrow. He knew that look. He preemptively let out a "Katara-." She made puppy dog eyes, "but Jet…"

He gave her a harsh glare, " Jet what?" Her nails tapped the counter, "You're single." Jet snapped, "Yeah and Sokka  _ hates _ me."

His ex gave a nod of agreement, "You were kind of an ass to him, but…for arguments sake…" Jet was now the one pulling his hair, “For argument's sake, what Katara? You’ll never convince Sokka. He’d rather freeze his ass in the south pole.”

Katara drummed her fingers on the counter, “You’d said I wouldn’t be able to convince Sokka… so you’d be on board?”

It wasn’t often that Jet was flustered or at a loss for words, but this was one of those rare times. He could really go for a smoke right now. He twirled his vape pen in his fingers as he tried to think through this. Katara was overly emotional, which probably explained why she was running with this idea. Sokka, the logical one of the siblings, would never go through with it. So what harm could happen if Jet agreed with it? It would calm Katara for now, until they thought of a real solution. Jet sighed and gave his signature smirk. “Of course, I’d do it Katara.”

Her blue eyes lit up. She asked in a rush of breath, “Isn’t Zuko interning at that immigration law place? I bet he could help with this.” She had her phone out, ready to hit the dial button, but Jet put his large hands over her’s. He spoke seriously, “Katara, Zuko is the worse liar of all time-”

She pulled her hand back and hit dial, while she put it on speaker she smiled at him, “Who said Zuko would be lying? For now we’re just asking him a few questions out of curiosity.” Jet prayed Zuko wouldn’t answer as he gave a death stare to Katara’s phone as if he could simply will him not to pick up, “Hey, Zuko here.” Shit. Zuko always did have the worst timing. 

Katara’s cheery voice answered, “Zuko! Hey! So me and Jet were just watching the Proposal and we wanted to know how difficult it would really be to marry someone for citizenship.” Zuko immediately launched into a response. He had always been gullible and Katara had always been a better liar than anyone would think. 

Jet tuned into Zuko’s answer, “Well, it would actually be pretty difficult. Getting citizenship in the Earth Kingdom is a super lengthy process, which I’m sure you know from helping Sokka. But marrying for citizenship takes a lot of effort, even for couples that are genuinely in love. You don’t just get married and then boom get residency.”

Katara made a motion with her hand, signaling she was getting impatient and she wanted Zuko to get on with it. He continued, “The couple has to have an established relationship online and offline. Yeah, the Dai Li actually checks candidates’ online profiles. They have to live together and they could literally never drop the act- no dating or sleeping around with other people, nothing. If one toe is out of line the Dai Li will know. So, the couple would need photos, and trips and to convince their friends and family that the relationship is the real deal.”

Jet let out an annoyed huff, this sounded impossible. Zuko was still going, “The whole process takes like five years, meaning these people have to fully commit to the fake relationship while their personal life comes to a complete halt. Not to mention, that if it's a fake relationship, it’s fraud that comes with jail time and huge fines-”

Katara cut him off, “Thanks Zuko, this was really helpful. The movie was  _ so _ inaccurate.” Zuko huffed, “I bet. By the way, why are you and Jet watching t _ he Proposal  _ at like midnight?” Katara quickly diverted his question, “You’re right Zuko, it’s late. Gotta go, bye!” She hit the red end call button.

One look at Katara and he could see that she was still hopeful. Zuko’s call had not deterred her whatsoever. Her wide eyes were on him, “If he agrees you’ll do it right?” Without hesitation Jet answered, “ ‘Course Katara.”

She bounced out of the bar and Jet had to remind himself that Sokka would never agree to something like this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Katara had arranged brunch with her brother. She figured he couldn’t over react if they were in public. She chewed her lip, waiting to chime in with her idea, well actually, Jet’s idea. 

Sokka wrapped up talking about his frustrations TAing a class. This was her chance. She tried to make it casual, as she cut her french toast and asked, “So, how’s your application for residency going?”

Her brother let out an annoyed sigh, "No status update. It's just so frustrating." Katara chewed her lip anxiously. She knew her suggestion was not going to go well at all. Sokka was always about doing things the  _ right  _ way and committing fraud against the government was probably not the  _ right  _ way to get citizenship.

But Katara had been watching the news. As Kuei's anti immigration policies became stricter, the Dai Li's hold on the immigrant community became down right suffocating.

They were now performing full scale raids of homes and companies. They were stopping people on the street and asking for papers. People were here one day and deported the next. Katara felt her chest tightening at the thought of her brother just vanishing. 

She cleared her throat, "I talked to Jet the other day." Sokka's blue eyes rolled, but he said nothing. She hesitantly pressed on, "Would you consider marrying someone to stay here?"

She didn't expect her brother's loud rambunctious laugh. He doubled over taking heavy breaths. He sighed as he came down a few minutes later, "Katara that's the funniest shit I've ever heard.” He wiped a tear from his eye,”Like who the fuck would I even marry?"

She poked at her French toast, "Jet-" Before Katara could finish, her brother's laugh completely overtook him. He shook and laughed loudly. As he wiped more tears from his eyes he looked at her, "Jet?? I can't believe you! Are you high??"

She put on her best puppy dog face, "Sokka, I just don't know what I would do without you." He reached over and squeezed her hand, "Katara, I'll be perfectly fine. I'm sure my application will get approved any day now."

She looked at him still unsure, "I know it sounds dumb, but will you at least think about it?"

He shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth, "Yeah, yeah whatever 'Tara. Are you gonna eat that sausage?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to make things difficult for myself, so I was like which rarepair doesn't currently have an arranged marriage AU? Jetka currently does not, I don't think...
> 
> The reason for that probably is because Jet wouldn't agree to one and there is no one to arrange it on his behalf. But then my brain was like Jet would get married to help someone and fuck over the government. So here we are...
> 
> This is based on the US' immigration process, since that's what I'm most familiar with. The Dai Li are taking the place of immigration officers.
> 
> This fic is for the arranged marriage prompt for the 2021 ATLA rarepair pro shipping challenge. If you haven't gotten enough of my idiocy come be my fren on [tumblr](https://middleofnowhere92.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

Doja Cat was blaring through the speakers as Ty Lee merged across five lanes of traffic to get off at the correct exit. Sokka was gripping the door for dear life and had his eyes closed saying his last prayer to Tui and La. 

Over the blare of the music, Sokka heard sirens. Shit. 

Ty Lee was still speeding along singing _Tia, Tamera_ . Sokka cracked an eye open and looked at her, “Can you pull over?” Her wide grey eyes looked over in concern, “Oh Sokka, are you gonna throw up again?””

He glared at her and gestured to the rearview mirror, “For the love of Tui and La. The cops want you to pull over!” Ty Lee finally checked her rearview mirror and hurried to pull to the side of the road. 

As they waited for the officer to approach, Doja rapped about how her twins were big like Tia, Tamera. Sokka leaned back against the headrest, “For fuck’s sake, turn the music off.” 

He could feel his heart thump and his palms sweat as they waited. He could feel himself shaking. He tried to take a deep breath to settle himself. Ty Lee looked over while applying her lip gloss, “Sok’s babe, chill. It’s just the police. I wonder if they’ll be hot.”

His mind raced as he tried to remember where his immigration visa was. Was it in his backpack or his wallet? His back pocket? He gulped and felt his adam’s apple bob. 

Ty Lee rolled the window down as the Ba Sing Se police officer leaned into the window, “Ma’am, do you have any idea why I pulled you over?”

Ty Lee looked at him wide eyed, “Spirits, no.” Sokka winced internally, she had made at least 13 driving violations in the last ten minutes. The officer cleared his throat, “Ma’am, you were going 94 in a 67. You cut off a slew of vehicles.”

She batted her fake eyelashes at him, “Gee officer, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize-”

Sokka couldn’t see the officer’s expression behind his dark aviator sunglasses. The man answered, “License and registration please.” 

Ty Lee opened her Louis Vuitton wallet and handed him the documents. He looked at the license and then back at her, “You’re one of the Ping girls?” She nodded, “Yep, my dad is one of the Fire Nation ambassadors.” The agent nodded, “I know him.”

As the officer looked up over his sunglasses, he spotted Sokka, “You- identification.” Sokka dug out his wallet and handed over his ID. The officer barely glanced at it before he asked the question that Sokka had been dreading, “Papers?”

Sokka took a deep breath to stop the shaking in his hands and then he dug through his backpack and pulled out his student visa. The officer took a quick glance down and said, “Sir, I’m going to need you to step out of the vehicle.”

Ty Lee looked up at the officer and smiled, “Officer, I’m sure we can work something else out.” Tui and La, Sokka was going to get arrested for bribery and deported. This was great, just fucking great. 

Then the officer switched off his body camera. 

Sokka felt himself having a complete panic attack. He was going to throw up. This was it. 

Except Ty Lee was giving the officer a friendly wave as she rolled up the window. 

Sokka looked at her in shock as she pulled back onto the road, “Um, what just happened?” His friend made an illegal U-turn, “Sokka, I can’t let them take you away.” He questioned, “But what happened?” “I gave him the cash I had and we called it a day.” She shrugged. 

Sokka looked up. He wasn’t particularly religious, but this was definitely a time to pray. He ran his fingers down his face in anguish, “I can’t believe you  _ bribed  _ him.” He groaned. She looked at him over her sunglasses, “Sokka, it was either that or your cute little butt would be heading back to the South right now.”

And he sighed, because he knew she was right. He asked, “How much was it? I can pay you back.” She abruptly pulled into a parking spot in front of his campus apartment and patted his cheek, “Don’t worry about it babe. Just promise me, you aren’t going anywhere. That’s payment enough.” She held out her pinkie to him, “Pinkie promise?” He put his finger in hers, “My pinkie promises.”

He trudged to his dorm, replaying the scenario in his mind, over and over again. His stomach was in knots. He still felt nauseous. 

A shower always made him feel better. 

He tossed off his backpack and stripped out of his clothes. He took his hair down as he waited for the water to heat up. He started blasting music and stepped into the hot spray. As the scorching water pelted his back, he still couldn’t escape how terrible he felt. He was _so close_ to being sent away. What if it was a different day and Ty Lee hadn't been with him? Sokka would never have the balls to bribe someone. His ass would have been deported. He felt like throwing up again. 

The family he had were here, in Ba Sing Se. The life he knew was here in Ba Sing Se. There was nothing for him in the South. He took a deep breath, just to feel it go in his lungs and know he was still capable of breathing. 

He shut the water off and tried to ground himself. 

He looked for five things he could see- the brown chin length hair hanging in his face, the tile of the shower, the silver faucet, the light blue shower curtain Katara had bought him, and the head of the shower. 

He touched four things around him- the smooth tile, the harder grout, the cool faucet and the blue bar of soap.

He searched for thee things he could hear- the shower head dripping, the fan of the bathroom and the music he forgot to shut off.

He inhaled and smelled the soap and his minty shampoo.

He rolled his tongue and tasted the boba he had gotten with Ty Lee. 

The grounding technique had made him less shaky, but he still felt panicky. He stepped out of the shower and searched for clothes as his mind raced. He only had until the end of his PhD program to stay on his student visa, and what then? He couldn’t stay in college forever, but employers wouldn’t hire someone without citizenship. Sokka realized his time was running out. He was praying that his residency application would get approved any day now, but it felt like it wasn’t coming any time soon. 

He took another deep breath as he flopped onto his bed. He reached for his phone and called Katara. As soon as she answered, he demanded, “Take me off speaker.” He heard his sister roll her eyes. She spoke, sounding closer to the phone, “Yes brother?” He felt whiny and dumb for calling his baby sister, but these were trying times. He answered, “Can you come over? Just you.” She questioned, “Shit day?” He agreed, “Shit day.”

She hung up and he wallowed under the covers as he waited for his baby sister to baby him. So what if he was a grown man? Everyone had shit days. 

Katara blew into his apartment 23 minutes later, juggling snacks from the 7-11. She kicked off her vans and plopped onto her brother’s bed. He tossed aside his phone and looked at her and told her how shaken up he was just by being pulled over. It was a simple traffic stop, it shouldn’t have induced this level of anxiety in him.

She listened and said, “Is there anything you can do to speed your application up?” He shrugged helplessly, “I’ve tried everything. I don’t have any more money to pay for another lawyer consult. Zuko’s looked at the thing a million times. I literally don’t know what else to do.”

Katara was biting her lip, which meant she had advice, but was tentative about giving it. He flicked a piece of popcorn at her, “What?”

She rubbed her neck, “Sokka, I know you don’t want to hear this, but  _ maybe _ just think about what Jet said.” Sokka drummed his fingers on the bed, “Katara, he was probably just bullshitting.” Her blue eyes looked up at him, “Well yeah, at first we both were, but then we talked about it and he said he would really do it.”

He looked over at his sister, “I don’t have any money to pay him for it or anything.” His sister dug into the bag of twizzlers, “Jet wouldn’t take it anyway. I know you don’t like him, but he’s just a nice person.” Sokka scoffed, “No one gets married just to be nice.” She pointed a twizzler at him, “Jet will do anything to fuck over the system. Cheating the bullshit citizenship process is right up his alley.”

Sokka laughed, “Do you remember the two of you going to protests and stuff in high school? I thought you guys were gonna turn into anarchists.” She winked at him, “There’s still time for that.” She glanced down at her phone, “Jet’s probably at the bar right now. Wanna go talk to him?”

Sokka focused on the cheese stick he was trying to open, “Uh, I don’t know.” Katara bounced off the bed, “Come on. We’ll just go talk to him. I promise nothing crazy will happen.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want Jet and Sokka to be together already!
> 
> The 5 senses thing is something I was taught to do during an anxiety attack- 5 things you can see, four things you can feel, three things you can hear, two things you can smell and one thing you can taste. It makes you focus on the things around you instead of like all the panic in your head.


End file.
